


全套奶查

by alsee8785



Series: 璟璟黄文宇宙 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一点点语言调戏, 双性查, 双龙, 天启万+fc万与fc查的3p, 开苞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 是EC同人游戏《六月六日》的彩蛋三预警：开苞/双性查/天启万+fc万与fc小查的3p/双龙/一点点语言调戏是因为老婆怀孕而乖乖回归家庭，但由于怀孕了只能小心doi，而稍微有点压抑性欲的天启万，以及有贼心没贼胆装作矜持的fc万，有非常狗血的三人修罗场描写
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 璟璟黄文宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	全套奶查

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏内发现地点及游戏本体见微博：@凉北_墙头超多  
> 以及依然是璟璟@amkylin的梗  
> 注意：天启万-ERIK fc万-Erik

是我不该出来倒这杯牛奶，还是Charles家的厨房真的有问题。

手里是还冒着热气的马克杯，ERIK怔怔地站在走廊的尽头，身上穿着的还是Charles上周给他买的小熊情侣睡衣。

从过于崭新的地板，到墙上截然不同的装饰，显然不属于他的年代的装修风格完全推翻了几分钟前的记忆——的确仍处于X学院没错，但时间恐怕得往前再推二十年左右，他对比着脑海中的印象，得出了结论。

牛奶自然是该倒的，最近Charles的胃口因为月份渐涨总是起起伏伏，经常好不容易吃下去了还得捧着肚子吐出来，督促着每晚喝杯牛奶总是必要的，ERIK想着出房前爱人埋在自己颈窝嘟嘟囔囔的样子，暗暗轻笑了一声。

厨房有问题就得找厨房的主人负责任，他瞎找着理由沿着熟悉的路线，停在了Charles的房门前——准确来说，是属于这个时代的Charles。一线灯光自房门下方漏出，门把手相比改造后还在正常的高度，拧开时吱呀一声，熟悉却清亮些的人声立即传来：“谁？”

出声者显然有点慌乱，不知道是先拉拢松垮的浴袍还是压下沾着水滴的发稍，慌乱间撞到了身后的矮桌，上面摆放整齐的棋子噼里啪啦又洒了一地。“是我。”ERIK勾起唇角，看见年轻版的爱人舒了口气：“怎么又回来了？”他佯作埋怨状，抬起的蓝眸里却又盛满了明亮的光，咕哝了句什么后转头去收拾地上的那堆狼藉。

“我给你倒了杯牛奶。”ERIK实话实说，走近去把杯子放在床头，接着按住了Charles的肩膀，“我来收拾吧。”

——这句真的是出于习惯，之前Charles经常抱怨自己是怀孕了又不是残疾了，不想整天呆在床上，ERIK则依旧我行我素恨不得连上厕所都要一同包办。此时下意识地出了口，果不其然对上了这位Charles迷茫的目光。

“你……”他开口道，却在ERIK紧急思考要怎么解释之前突然笑出了声，“噗，你这穿的什么啊？”

ERIK低头看了看自己画着一堆小熊头的睡衣，心道你给自己买的那套小狗头的更好笑，“不好看吗？”他硬着头皮反问，总不能说是二十年后的你非要我穿的吧。

“好看，好看。”Charles看起来憋笑憋得很辛苦，“想不到你喜欢这种风格。”

“我不是……算了。”ERIK摇摇头，觉得这件事是怎么都洗不白了，迅速收拾好了那堆棋子，他推推对方的腰转移了话题，“快去把牛奶喝了。”

二十年前的Charles看来比二十年后听话不少，或者说是还带有一丝恋爱初期维持形象的拘谨，坐在床边咕咚咕咚就下去了大半杯，“你为什么要给我倒牛奶，Erik？”换气时他抬眼问向站在前面的人，“Erik？”

“嗯？”虽然不想承认，但ERIK刚刚的确没控制住顺着对方敞开的领口往下望去的目光，年轻人自然是比怀孕后少了几分丰腴，从锁骨到腰间都没有多少肉，也就胸前那两团早早显示出了天赋，鼓起着像两个可爱的小馒头。

现在已经是大馒头了。他胡思乱想着，突然听到了对方在叫自己的名字，收回眼神后却又看到Charles正双手捧着杯子乖乖巧巧地坐在那望向自己，上唇还沾着点白色的奶液——他不是没见过这样的画面，只是那个Charles一般手里会是别的东西，唇上也是另一种液体，嘴里说的则是更加挑逗的“舒服吗Erik”。

不妙，ERIK不知道对着二十年前自己的爱人硬了算不算一种出轨，但这一愣神让他错过了对方突然暗下的脸色，接着一股精神冲击便侵入了脑内，再反应过来时自己已经仰躺着被按上了床，Charles双膝压着他的手腕坐在他小腹上，弯下腰来拧着眉头冷冷道：“你不是Erik。”

“我当然是。”ERIK挑眉，不得不说，他已经很久没体验过这种新鲜玩法了。

但Charles显然是认真的：“Erik不会这么晚还来我房间，他自己早上都不爱喝牛奶。”

我二十年前这么老实吗，ERIK想不起来了。说下棋就真的只是下棋，活该睡不到老婆，他没管被骂的也是自己，猛地抬头亲了一口Charles：“这样呢，能证明是我吗？”

“你——”Charles没想到这一手，正想说“当然不能”时却惊恐地发现对方的思维正逐渐挣脱自己的控制，怎么可能？他的额头都冒了汗，却仍能感觉到身下人的力道在慢慢加大，单凭力气他和ERIK差得太远了，很快他便被翻过来圈在了床上，局势逆转。

“这可是你亲自教我的，Xavier教授。”ERIK俨然一副好学生的模样，多了这么些年的应用经验，克服眼前这个资历尚浅的精神能力者还是足够的。低头含住了身下人的唇瓣，舌尖扫过卷走了那几滴奶液，接着便长驱直入地撬开齿关，毫不客气掠夺着对方的氧气，翻卷、挑弄、舔舐。几十秒后Charles就开始跟不上节奏，胡乱地推着他的胸口想要停下，ERIK松开时刻意拉出条银丝，望着身下人写着“绝不屈服”的眼睛与还闪着水光的唇色，叹了口气拉过他的手抵在自己额间：“好好读读我到底是谁。”

观察Charles从迷茫到震惊再到不可置信的表情转换实在是一件很有意思的事情，ERIK饶有趣味地看着他纠结地咬住下唇，几秒后又松开道：“可是，这是怎么做到的？”

“我怎么知道。”他耸耸肩，猜想着家里那位发觉自己太久没返回会不会心急。

“可是，”Charles似乎犹豫着还想问什么，他晃了晃脑袋道，“我真的怀孕了吗？”

“你不想吗？”ERIK逗他，故意装出一副很失落的神色。

“——不是！”对方果然上当，这会的Charles还本能地保持着不随意侵入别人大脑的习惯，他立即答道，好像又小声说了句“我当然想要和你生孩子”，接着问道，“我怎么会怀孕呢？”

“你不清楚吗？”记起来早时对方瞒着他的关于身体的“小秘密”，ERIK反问，手指同时从浴袍的一边探入，缓慢地向着下方游移，所经之处的身体不由自主地绷紧，胸口、小腹，绕过已经微微挺立的前端，按在那个本不该出现在男性身上的穴口上，“还是说想要亲自体验一下，我的好女孩？”

不用看都能想象出来Charles此时通红的脸色，哪怕是二十年后他都听不了这个，更别提脸皮更薄的现在，“你别瞎说……”他别过脑袋不去看他，但声音里显然没几分底气，而下一秒更是因没入的半根指节呻吟出声，“瞎说？”ERIK将指尖的透明情液举到他眼前，恶劣地重复道。

Charles索性闭上了眼睛，不看就当不存在——当然没那么简单，他其实没多少反抗的心思，而眼前的这位ERIK又恐怕比他本人都要熟悉自己的身体，宽松的浴袍很容易就能被脱去，那套小熊睡衣接着被它的主人抛弃，贴上小腹的炙热硬物毫无疑问地表明了赤裸相对的现状，初尝情事的女穴疯狂吸吮着探入的指节，而对方的另一只手则伸到了胸前，恰恰笼住了一包软肉。

还是太敏感了，ERIK清楚Charles早年虽然经常在酒吧耍耍嘴皮，但实际的性经验完全是零，哪怕是在颈窝微微吸吮都会小声地哼唧，他看着被自己留下点点红痕的白皙肌肤，莫名有一种欺负未成年的错觉，然而同时那点可以占有心爱之人的身体，甚至能完全掌控对方的隐秘欲望也在疯狂滋长着。是我的，ERIK想着，一口含住了左边的小小乳头，舌尖转着圈润湿乳晕上的一颗颗凸起，同时右边的手指也揪住尖端摩擦碾磨，“ERIK……”Charles的声音像是在酒中泡久了的软糖，他不好意思说什么“请继续”的话，但手掌却实实在在鼓励般抚上了对方的后脑。

这点身体语言ERIK自然是相当明了，轻笑一声便加快了舌尖扫动的频率：“这里也会有奶的，知道吗？”

Charles闻言一愣：“真的吗？”

“真的。”二十年后怀孕了的时候是真的。他暗补了一句，实际却学着孩子般叼着乳头用力吸吮了一口，故作遗憾道，“怎么你没有呢？”

“我……”眼前的Charles当然不知道是为什么，对方笃定的语气让他觉得没有奶是件非常不对的事情，“要不你再试试？”

ERIK便真的加大力道吮吸起来，才刚刚发育的乳房自然不可能有奶水，反倒是被温软口腔包裹的触感让Charles没忍住一阵轻哼，柔嫩的乳头被相比粗糙的舌面反复划过，几乎每一下都像有微弱的电流划过身体，他悄悄收拢了双腿，花穴不由自主地分泌出了股股情液。

“就是没有。”对方最终下了结论，却意外看到了他的眼眶已经红了一圈，鼻头也一抽一抽地泛着粉红，ERIK顿时就慌了，“你别哭啊，我刚刚是逗你呢，本来现在就不可能有奶的……”

或许原本还是生理泪水居多，这番听闻是在故意捉弄自己后，Charles反而真情实感委屈起来了——二十年前磨磨蹭蹭不上，二十年后就知道逗人玩，这人有什么好让我死心塌地那么多年的！他瞪大还盈着泪的眼眶，扬言道：“我要和你分手。”

这不就坏事了，ERIK没想到自己光顾着爽搞不好老婆孩子都要没，但没等他思考出说点什么去哄哄，就见对方眨眨眼睛接着道：“分手一分钟。”还哼了一声扭过头，以表示是认真的。

如果心动值能具象化，ERIK头上那根粉色的横条恐怕已经完全爆表。Charles坚持着一分钟内不理他，但他可不在乎，从脸到脖子再到胸口一路印章似得亲了个遍，连下身翘起的性器也不放过，“你不要……”终于再也坚持不住时Charles按住他的肩膀，想要阻止下一步的动作，却听见他提醒道：“一分钟到了哦。”

到了又怎么样。他晕乎乎地想着，感觉ERIK揽过自己的腰提了提，接着另一个物体便取代了手指抵在已经相当湿润松软的穴口，那显然是更加炙热、更加粗壮、也更加……“呜啊！”  
肉棒挺入的瞬间Charles尖叫出声，连自己都很少使用的小穴哪里含入过这种尺寸的东西，绕在ERIK脖后的手臂猛地收紧，被侵入的疼痛连带着初升的快感完全裹挟了他的思维，那一秒里四散的思维完全搅和揉乱成了一个巨大的线团，接着再向四面八方完全飘散开来。

完了。是ERIK脑海中的声音，他低骂了一声，接着随手抓过旁边的被子盖住了两人的身体，怎么了？Charles想问，但随即他也感觉到又一道熟悉的思维正在快速接近门口，一秒，两秒，三秒。

“砰！”门锁飞到了一边，几乎是直接撞开的房门外站着的那位拥有比身旁人更加年轻的面孔——

“Charles，出什么事了吗！”Erik冲了进来，然后在看清床上情况的那一刻，呆滞在了原地。

也难怪Charles看见自己穿小熊睡衣有那么大反应，ERIK打量着闯入者暗自咂舌，就这十几秒的时间里居然也能从头到脚收拾整齐，高领毛衣穿得仿佛下一秒就要上台一样，年轻人，还是太在意形象了。

Charles则完全丧失了解释能力，虽然严格来说二十年后的Erik也是Erik，但此时自己的确是正含着别人的性器和正牌的男朋友面面相觑，他张了张嘴，觉得也实在说不出“这是个意外”之类的托词，索性按按脑袋，考虑要不干脆把这两人全部放倒再统一消除记忆算了。

然而他显然再次低估了床上的这位对自己能力的熟悉程度，只需下身的又一下挺动便能让所有的准备土崩瓦解，他埋在对方胸前没忍住一声呻吟——这下不用想都能猜出被单下二人的身体是个什么状态了。

啪嗒。

如果脑内的想法可以投射出来，那大概就是Erik的理智之弦彻底绷断的声音。

万磁王面对X教授以外的人从来都是懒得废话，抬手飞来一块锋利的铁皮抵在了“陌生人”的颈后，语调里压抑着暴戾的情绪：“给我从他身上滚下来。”

ERIK则连眼神都懒得分给他一个，低头又在Charles的唇上亲了一口，大有“不服你就来试试”的挑衅意味，他的吻从唇畔绕到胸口，身下人闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧，但脖后的铁皮始终僵持在那里，完全无法前进分毫——“你还是差得太远了。”他突然转头冲已经脑门冒汗的人道，然后绿眸猛地睁大，铁皮迅速分裂重塑为两条手环，同腰间的皮带的金属扣一起锁住了对面人，抬指一弹便拖拽着身体直接按在了对面墙壁上，动弹不得。

“你到底是谁！”一模一样的面孔与相同却又格外强大的力量，事情既出乎了意料也失去了掌控，Erik用力扯了几下也没能挣脱控制，喘着粗气冲床上的人吼道。

“好漂亮的能力运用，ERIK。”同时出声的Charles则替他解答了这个疑惑，小教授伸长了还挂着吻痕的脖子，尽览了刚刚的一连串动作后眼底都闪着光，不由得张口就是一句，被赞扬者则也毫不谦虚地全盘接受：“你教的。”，让那抹笑颜更加明朗。

到了这一步Erik终于差不多明白过来了这相似的情况，但自己被自己绿也不是什么愉快的体验，“你来干什么？”他不悦道，说着还在努力挣脱圈住手腕的铁环。

“是个意外。”ERIK答，低头继续舔咬着Charles的嘴唇，显然完全不觉得二十年前的自己是个威胁。

“意外也不能……”Erik意识到能力运用方面他可能确实差得太远，于是转而向另一方道，“Charles？你就这么让他亲你？”

“唔？”Charles在吻的间隙露出一个诧异的表情，“Erik，可他也是你啊。”

“那你是要现在的我还是二十年后的我？”

Charles怔了一秒，舒展眉头好声好气道：“Erik，你不要耍赖，我上次都没问你是喜欢现在的我还是二十年后的我。”

ERIK在一旁点点头，脸上写满了“你上了我老婆我都没和你计较你怎么这么小气”的表情。

“这不是一回事！”Erik要气疯了，“Charles还是第一次！”

这句话后屋内安静了下来，说话者死死盯着另一个自己，大有“你要是敢乱来我就敢拼着把房顶掀翻”的威胁，Charles只觉得自己身体的温度全部集中在了脸上，第二次了，他好想把这两个人全部脑晕。

“那这确实是个问题。”ERIK想了想后开口接着道，“要不——你来一起？”

等等，什么？

Charles昏头昏脑地还没反应过来这句话背后的意思，就感觉到自己被把着腰提起来翻了个面，身体内的巨物拉扯着柔软的肠壁，狠狠摩擦过了一圈，才刚刚适应的肉穴在突如其来的刺激下本能地搅紧，带来的却是更加绵密的充盈快感，“放松点。”ERIK拉开腿弯尽量撑住他全部的体重，咬着牙轻拍了下他的屁股，盖在身上的被子滑落下来露出了赤裸的身体，落在臀肉上的巴掌让Charles身体一颤，他对着这个时空的爱人大张着双腿，含着肉棒的女穴内又喷出了一股情液。

然后是一声金属的脆响，接着年轻人就扑了过来落下一串狂乱的吻，没有技巧，没有章法，藏于交往初期的克制之下的渴望被全部撕开翻腾了上来，嘴角尚且控制不住流下的清液，耳后更还有时不时过电般的轻咬，乳肉在手掌下被肆意地揉弄——分不清是谁的手，他连气都要喘不上来，夹在二人之间几乎被剥夺了所有宣泄快感的渠道，“等、等一下……”察觉到有手指在穴口处试探时Charles呜咽着，那里看起来早已被ERIK的性器完全填满，“不可以……不可以……会坏掉的……”

“不会的。”ERIK则亲着他的后颈哄道，而身前人更是不出一言，直接在穴内硬生生又插入了一根手指，初尝情事的穴口抽搐着竟也能勉强容纳，接着第二根、第三根——Charles趴在Erik的肩头连哭喊都没了声音，太涨了，他甚至没有力气去咬对方的肩膀泄愤，只觉得自己像是一条扑腾不动的鱼。

但对方却在这时转转脑袋，小声对他说了句“我爱你”。

一口气将插入的手指抽出，准备就绪的另一根性器趁机挤入了温暖的蜜穴，上一刻的怔愣让瞬间的疼痛转移了几分，但Charles仍哑着嗓子糊了一脸的泪，同样忍耐很久的ERIK一遍遍抚着他的背，说着“做得很棒，我的好女孩。”，得到的则是对方羞得更红的耳垂。

他们等容纳者适应了好一阵才开始抽动，饶是如此Charles还是觉得仿佛要被从中劈开，两根肉棒默契地一上一下轮流顶入，反复揉碾过敏感点，窄小的内壁被塞满扩张成了深红色，极限地拉扯几乎要翻出内里的嫩肉。全部、全部都是Erik，身体里里外外都是Erik的气息，双乳被手掌完全包覆，他控制不住摇晃的幅度与绵软的腰肢，便也只能任乳肉被揪扯揉弄，性器也被不知谁的手握住随着抽插的频率缓缓撸动，情欲的浪潮汹涌着淹没了他，溺水之人却连自己喊的是哪个“Erik”都分辨不清。

喘息，喘息，有液体顺着腿根流了下来，但其实这些灵魂的相融早已是命中注定。Charles受不得如此高强度的刺激，首先尖叫着射了出来，同时肉穴也攀上了又一次高潮，温热的液体浇上两根性器顶端时前后的呼吸都粗重了几分，刻意放缓的速度在几秒内猛地加快，摩擦带来的炙热温度简直要将他烫伤，接着两股精液先后射入了体内，激得他轻哼着又是一阵哆嗦。

那几秒内Erik闭上了眼睛，睁开时却看见另一个自己弯下了腰，近乎虔诚地低下头，吻上了爱人腰上的某处。

“你……”Charles还疲惫地趴在自己身上，待对方抬头时，他递去了一个疑惑的眼神。

“没什么。”ERIK的手指在吻处一遍遍摩挲，那里的皮肤细嫩，光洁又白皙，“以后对他好一点。”

这是疼痛，是伤疤，是他们无力改变的过去，也是他们注定会跨过的荆棘。

“怎么了？”许久，稍缓过来的人动动耳朵，偏过头小声地问。

“在说你会不会怀孕。”ERIK笑笑。

“还可能是双胞胎。”Erik也张口就来。

“……你们有没有一点常识。”教授心累得很，只觉得脑袋和腰都很疼。

—END—  
虽然感觉很不人道但老万真的是心里有数不会搞伤小查才提议双龙的。  
没往后写，但当然最后老万回去了，他还有怀孕的老婆要照顾。  
（天启查：我等了你一晚上牛奶！！！）


End file.
